


A Valuable Ally

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Her daughter loses a valuable ally.





	A Valuable Ally

"It was her idea!” Her daughter says, pointing her finger at her.

Sansa gasps, widening her eyes as she looks at the little girl. “Traitor!”

Her daughter shrugs her shoulders and puts her hands up in the air. “I wanted a kitten!”

Sansa narrows her eyes, shaking her head. “How can you prefer kittens over puppies?”

The seven year old just shrugs her little shoulders again. Daenerys rolls her eyes at the scene taking place in front of her eyes and then she looks at the little husky puppy in her wife’s arms.

“Care to explain why you bought a dog without talking to me first _and_ used our daughter as an excuse to do so?” She asks Sansa, who’s petting the puppy.

“Actually, it wasn’t an excuse. She did say she wanted a pet–”

“I said I wanted a kitten!” The kid cuts her off. 

Sansa glares at her daughter for a second, before looking back at her wife. “I mean, look at her! She’s so cute!” She raises the puppy like Rafiki did to Simba. “Look at this face, Dany!”

Daenerys rolls her eyes again, avoiding to look at the puppy. “Yeah, she’s cute _now_ but she will grow. You know how big these dogs get.”

“We have a big backyard.”

“Sansa, we’re not keeping the dog.”

Sansa lets out a sigh, pulling the puppy to her chest and looking down at her. “Mommy has a temper but in time, she’ll love you.” She tells the puppy who nuzzles her chin.

“Sansa, we’re not keeping it.” Daenerys repeats.

“So you can have lizards but I can’t have a dog? Doesn’t seem fair to me.”

“My lizards don’t grow. They don’t get the house dirty. They don’t bark whenever they hear a sound. They don’t smell. They don’t need daily walks. They don’t–”

“Damn, woman, you had a list in your head?” Sansa says, cutting her off. “Besides, Lady won’t do any of those things. I'll train her.”

“I know you did not name the dog.”  

Sansa smiles. “I did. Too late, love.” She raises the puppy once more. “See, she didn’t make a sound since she got here and I haven’t even trained her yet.” Sansa kisses the puppy’s muzzle.

Daenerys sighs in defeat. “You better take good care of this dog. I’m warning you, I’m not cleaning her mess.” She says although she’s already surrendering to the cute animal.

Sansa’s smile gets bigger as she hugs the puppy to her chest. “Have you heard that, Lady? She has a temper but she’s a good person.”

Daenerys is about to say something when Sansa steps closer and kisses her lips softly. She immediately wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

“Have you seriously just kissed me after you’ve kissed the dog?” She complains, still wiping her lips.

Sansa rolls her eyes, kissing the puppy again. “She had a shower today.” Sansa keeps petting the puppy and sees how her daughter reaches to pet her as well, which makes her pull the little dog away. “No petting for you, young lady. You’ve just lost a valuable ally!”

“Mommy!” The child whines as she turns to Daenerys.

“Sansa, let her pet the damn dog!” Daenerys says as she leaves the room to wash her face, especially her lips.

Sansa kneels with the puppy in her arms, so her daughter can pet her. The child reaches and strokes the puppy’s head, giggling as Lady nuzzles and licks her arm. Sansa smiles.

“Isn’t she better than a kitten? A kitten wouldn’t have done that.”

The little girl continues petting the puppy but shrugs her shoulders anyway. “I still like kittens better.”

“You…” Sansa sighs in exasperation, standing up with her puppy. “A very valuable ally.” She says as she walks out of the room.

Her daughter furrows her brow, shaking her head a little before leaving the room as well to ask her mommy if she can have a kitten.


End file.
